


Eurydice (Again)

by eudaimon



Series: Our Lives Apart [26]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon





	Eurydice (Again)

In other words:  
The hell of loving other people is not enough to stop us.


End file.
